Fairy Tales
by Knewitwouldendthisway
Summary: A remix of all sorts of fairy tales, inserting characters we've all come to know and love!


**Sleeping Beauty **

**Alex's Point of View:**

I huff and scowl and pace as I watch hundreds of people swarm into the castle. The King and Queen have a daughter, apparently, and for some weird reason they didn't invite me to the party.

Sure, I'm evil and I destroy stuff when I want to with my awesome magic powers, but I'm only a teenage girl, and I like parties! Especially ones with cute babies.

Now the dear royal family has made me angry. And no one, I repeat _no one _makes Alex Russo angry without being punished.

I mutter a spell under my breathe, easily able to transport myself into the castle where all will surely go my way.

**Caitlyn's Point of View: **

Party's are such fun thing's, especially when there are such cute babies. Me and my two best friends hover over dear baby Mitchie's carriage. Peering over at her with innocent brown eyes is the four year old prince, Shane Grey. The two are to be married when they are older, to join the two most powerful kingdoms and finally bring peace throughout the land.

There's a sudden crackle of lightning, and in the middle of the room appears Alex Russo, the evil witch. Great, this just got interesting.

She twirls her cape about her as she waltzes straight up to the King.

"I see I missed an invintation." She says in a deceitfully light tone. "Did anyone care to send me one in the first place?"

The whole room goes quiet, as everyone is gaping at her with wide, horrified eyes.

"No, they did not send one to you!" I say.

"Shh, Caitlyn, she might curse us all!" Peggy whispers at me, one of the other fairy's who are supposed to be protecting Mitchie.

"Oh, be quiet Peggy." Tess, the third and final fairy, waves her own wand about in a gesture. "Stop being such a scaredy cat."

Alex walks over to the carraige and looks over at the baby. I push her aside.

"You cannot kill the princess."

She laughs, suprisingly it's not a harsh dry sound, but more of a happy chuckle. "I wouldn't kill her. What do you all think I am, a monster?"

"Well, you do transform into a dragon." Tess puts in, blowing a bubble with her gum.

I sigh tiredly. "Alright, you came, you terrified everybody, you made us all think Mitchie was going to die. Will you go now?"

"Not yet. I haven't given this 'dear' child my present yet.." She puts her arms up and I can see the curse coming a mile away.

"I won't kill her, but on the day she turns sixteen, Mitchie Torres will prick her finger on the needle of a spinning wheel and _never, _wake up again!" Alex opened her mouth and let out a pretty impressive evil laugh. "Which means die." She added, then she was gone with a puff of smoke and another short, evil, chuckle.

The Queen rushes to her daughter's side, then looks fearfully at us. "Is there anything you can do?"

"We cannot take off Alex's spell, but we can give our own gifts." I smile at the peaceful baby. "You willl be more beautiful than any other in all the land."

Peggy stepped up. "You will have the gift of song."

"You guys are lame. Neither of you even _thought _of helping Mitchie stay alive when she turns sixteen." Tess spit out her gum and rubbed her hands together. "Mitchie Torres, when you do indeed prick your finger on the needle, you will not die, but will fall into an endless slumber that can only be awakened by true loves kiss!"

With a flick of our wands, the blessings were given. I turned to Tess.

"Why does it always have to be true love? Why couldn't it have been something like; someone has to feed her a potato chip or something?"

Tess glares at me. "Because romance is what makes these stories popular, okay?"

"She could marry the potato chip in the end or something."

"You're so weird." Tess turns and marches towards the baby. After grabbing her in her arms, she waves her wand and disappears.

"Wha... What did she..." The King looks faint. "Where's Mitchie?"

"I think Tess took her to a safer place." Peggy suggests, and then she's gone. Everyone turns to me.

"Uh, see you in sixteen years!" I transport myself to the place Peggy, Tess and I stay. No one really knows the location, so Mitchie should hopefully be fine with us. Er, hopefully.

**16 years later, Mitchie's Point of View: **

I am _so _excited. Today is my sixteenth birthday, and I think the fairies have something special planned, as they've been acting particularly secretive all day.

"Mitchie, can you go out and get some berries for dinner?" Cailtlyn calls, mixing something in a bowl.

"Sure. I'll be back soon." I grab a basket and whisk out of there, ready to sink into my daydreams. You see, I've been wondering, when am I going to ever be able to meet a guy? And most importantly, have one of those happily ever after things that always happen in the books?

I start singing randomly, and after around an hour, I have finally filled the basket. But when I turn around to head back. There's a really handsome guy in the way.

"I like your singing." He whispers.

"Thanks!" I smile brightly. "Want a berry?"

"I'd rather have a dance." He holds out his hand. I tilt my head, this all feels like a dream. Nevertheless, I allow him to take my hand and lead in a romantic waltz.

"Who are you?" He finally asks when we stop.

"Just a plain old girl." I admit.

He opens his mouth to say something but then I hear Peggy calling me back to the house.

"I have to go." I call over my shoulder as I rush back home.

"Can we meet again?"

"I hope so!"

The house is nice and there's a beautiful dress waiting for me on the couch. It's a beautiful green, with ruffles and lace and all that I've ever dreamed of.

"Oh...oh my... it's perfect." I breathe, well aware of my three companions hovering behind me.

"I told you the green was perfect." Tess says, causing Caitlyn to huff.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Peggy magically clothes me in the dress, and then drags me outside.

"Where are we going?" I laugh, but follow her anyways, my heart still light from meeting the handsome stranger.

After a while, we finally arrive at the castle.

"You're a princess." Tess says. "And you are, tonight, to be reunited with your family!"

I gape. "No way."

"Yep." Caitlyn agrees. "C'mon!"

I shake my head, not believing it, but let them drag me into the castle.

"We're going to go meet up with the King and Queen to anounce your arrival. Stay right here."

All three of them leave me in the hallway. A door opens, and I turn to see who did it, but there's no one there.

And then a mysterious force pulls me through the entrance and up a pair of stairs.

**Alex's Point of View:**

The closet is getting _so _cramped. I set up the spinning wheel and everything, now all there is to do is wait for her to take the bait. Wait. Bait. Hey, it rhymes!

I hear someone coming up the stairs, and I can tell it's Mitchie. She comes into the room and reaches slowly over to the needle.

Slowly.

Slowly.

Before she touches it, she looks over to the closet and see's me through the crack in the door. Her brown eyes sparkle with a strange light. Then, finally, her finger makes contact with the sharp point. At once, she falls over.

"Yes!" I whisper under my breath. But I'm strangely attracted to this girl, she's quite beautiful. I feel almost... guilty for killing her.

I'm about to squeeze myself out of the cramped place, but then I hear someone else coming up the stairs.

The prince, Shane I think is his name, appears out of nowhere. He automatically drops to his knees.

"It's you." He says, to no one in particular. Then he leans down and presses his lips on Mitchie's.

I curse under my breath. Everyone knows true loves kiss brings people back to life from death and sleep and all that. Haven't you ever heard of Snow White? '

Strangely, nothing happens. Shane looks about as confused as I am.

I step out of the closet, and whisper a spell that transports all three of us to my lair, minus Shane's sword. The last thing I need is to be sliced up to bits.

Somehow, he doesn't notice. He's too busy crying over Mitchie's body.

"I thought we would get married." He sobbed. "You know, and live out all our dreams and hopes..."

"Dreams and hopes?" I step out of the shadows, and he finally see's me. "It's hopes and dreams."

"Does it matter?" He doesn't seem to mind that I'm supposedly the most wicked creature in the kingdom.

"Yes! Dreams and hopes... it just sounds wrong." I fold my arms across my chest.

"I don't care. True loves kiss was supposed to wake her!"

I scoff. "Wake her? She's dead."

He looks up at me, fire burning in his eyes. "Who is this?"

"The princess."

"The fairy blessed her, and made it so she was only in an endless sleep, only to wake with true loves kiss."

I sat down hard on a nearby chair. "Dang, well this is all screwed up. You're supposed to be her true love."

"Yeah." He picked her up and set her gently on the couch. "Now what."

I shrug. "I guess this fairy tale really needs some work. Usually at this time me and you would be fighting, she would be waking up, and then you would kill me and marry her. The end."

"I know." Shane tilts his head.

We sit there in silence, both very confused.

"I guess we go find some other people that might be her true love." I finally suggest.

"Alright, that makes sense." Shane nods. "Later, we'll try to kill eachother."

"Makes sense." I get up, but I trip. The couch where Mitchie is right in front of me, and I fall onto her. Accidentally, my lips fall on hers.

Her eyes fly open. "Mmph! Gerroffofme!"

I leap up, Shane and I look at eachother with wide eyes. "What does thsi mean?" He asks.

"I don't know, apparently I'm her true love. Too bad, she's all yours."

I shove the beatiful girl towards him.

"What's her name?" Shane asks, facinated.

"Mitchie. She's a princess!" I grin at him. "We'll battle later."

"Tomorrow?" I suggest. "I have a two o' clock opening."

"Sure. See you there."

He leads her away into the sunset. I mutter a spell and make it pour rain all over them.

You know, just to make things original.

**Sorry guys, I'm in a really random mood... I know how weird this is. Next fairy tale will hopefully make more sense. Till next time! And I will update my other fanfic, I'm just kind of at a roadblock. **


End file.
